I Do Not!
by Hufflepuff Dreamer
Summary: As the Ministry is being unknowingly corrupted a new law is passed. One that will force Desirae to do the one thing she has feared most of her life. As a werewolf she never expected to find love, and marriage to a werewolf would bring too much suffering.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: As the Ministry is being unknowingly corrupted a new law is passed. One that will force Desirae to do the one thing she has feared most of her life. As a werewolf she never expected to find love, and marriage to a werewolf would bring too much suffering to both spouses. Can she fight the law, or will she learn that being a lone wolf isn't the path to happiness.

Next generation OC fic. Some canon characters will be mentioned, and in some cases play a small role in this story, but none are in the main plot.

Chapter 1

Werewolf Marriage Law Passed

By Marcella Witherbell

Recent talk of a new law sponsoring werewolf unity has been buzzing around the Ministry of Magic for several months now. The Werewolf Marriage Law was first proposed by James Colon, a respectable member of the Wizengamot, in early May. The court did not give out most of their information on this matter until last month. The Wizengamot informed the public that it was a marriage law, causing the matrimony of lycanthropes and wizarding kind to be required for any lycanthrope to live as a citizen of Wizarding Britain, on August tenth. The court has been researching its legal credibility over the summer, and on Saturday declared it stably sound in legalities. Yesterday, September first, the Wizengamot passed the law with thirty-seven of its members voting for the Werewolf Marriage Law to be legalized all over Great Britain.

Although the Ministry sees it fit to pass, the population has mixed views on the new law. A small population agrees with the Wizengamot decision, and hopes this brings us closer to peace with the wild werewolves that do not wish to conform to society. A greater portion of the population still feels that werewolves in any stage of the moon should not be considered human beings. The joining of lycanthropes and witches and wizards should not be something to be forced on anyone in the opinion of many clinging to the old ways. More than half of Great Britain's wizarding community is appalled by this law. Not for the combining of blood, but for the injustice of the Werewolf Marriage Law. These citizens believe that no one should be forced into a betrothal.

Why then are so many soon going to be? James Colon stated in an interview with the Daily Prophet that, "The Ministry is looking out for the well being of the lycanthrope community. Due to their condition not many are willing to make strong commitments with…"

(Desirae did not wish to read anymore of the Ministry's supposed "good intentions" and skipped to the next and final paragraph.)

With the new law qualified by the Ministry all lycanthropes over the age of seventeen will be receiving packages this morning with everything they need to know about the conditions of the law. All werewolves who can not find a suitable betrothed that meets the requirements will find a mailing address in their envelopes. They only need to send in a form with their information for a bride or groom to be chosen for them. Good luck to all that need it at this time. The staff of The Daily Prophet wishes you a happy marriage.

As Desirae read the last loathsome word a Ministry owl landed gracefully beside her orange juice. She despised the creature before she remembered that the bird was not to blame for her fate. She didn't want to untie the envelope hanging from its claw, but the other students from the Hufflepuff table were starting to stare. She reached for her wand and hid it with her cloak. She pointed the tip toward the delivery, and it turned into a small piece of mail, instead of the huge orange death sentence it truly was. The owl, startled, stayed in place. She actually looked grateful that the weight was lifted off of her slender leg. Desirae took the concealed package, and patted the bird's head, before leaving the Great Hall.

As the chatter from the Hall faded she decided fresh air might help her heart stop pounding. She couldn't help but feel cheated. She had spent her life not socializing with anyone for her own safety and the safety of others. Now she would have to marry someone insane enough to help her, or leave. She didn't want to face the orange envelope hidden in the tiny white one in her hand. She refused to look at it tell she reached the outskirts of the Whomping Willow's deathly range.

The white envelope's glare from the warm sun almost blinded her, but Desirae wasn't really looking at it. Her eyes were focused on the paper in her hands, but her mind was only thinking of the few people she would have to leave behind. Her parents, her younger sister, and a few teachers she had grown fond of over the years. She had no friends to say goodbye to. Not one of her peers would know what really happened to her.

Living with lycanthropy wasn't something anyone at Hogwarts could relate to, so she used that as an excuse to stay away from them. In her first year she had been offered a few chances to form relationships with her fellow Hufflepuffs, but she refused them all. She did so politely at first, but after a while they learned to stop asking. No one seemed to mind her absence in group activities. She stayed in her world of books, and torment in peace.

That peace was not what she would find this morning though. She couldn't be left alone to her thoughts with a faculty of professors knowing what this new law brought on her. "Miss Everdeen, are you alright?"

She quickly hid her sorrow, and turned to her favorite teacher with a smile. "Fine. How was your summer, Professor Lupin?" Her Transfiguration teacher, and head of house, looked confused as he mimicked her retort with a simple fine.

"Good. I'm sure you came all this way to tell me that classes will be starting soon, and that I shouldn't be late for yours?" She did not alter in her façade.

Teddy Lupin was not a professor who let things go unchecked. Any important problem he noticed a student having soon turned into a conversation with him. "Actually, I wanted to know if you had any ideas about what you will be doing with that piece of mail that was delivered to you today?"

Desirae contemplated spilling out all her worries on him, but decided she wouldn't let even Lupin know how badly this affected her. "I might just toss it." Her professor's brownish-gold eyes almost became too large for his eye sockets. She wondered if that was from shock, or if he had changed them through his metamorphmagus talent.

"Why would you do that? Do you not grasp how important those papers are for your future?" He almost reminded Desirae of her father talking about her education. She wondered if her father would cared if she dropped out. She would have to leave Hogwarts to escape this law.

"I know perfectly well what these papers mean, and I refuse to abide by them Professor." She had hoped someone would understand her decision. It wasn't made on a whim. She had been going over her options since the Ministry informed the public that this would mean marriage for all lycanthropes. She wasn't going to let them run her life.

"Then what do you plan to do, Miss Everdeen?" Lupin's hair had turned a violent shade of red. A sign that he already had a hunch about her plan, and didn't like what it implied.

"I'm going to leave the country." She didn't sound like someone who had made her decision final, and Desirae hated herself for sounding so unsure.

Before Professor Lupin could say anything Desirae was almost knocked to the ground, and her attacker would not let go of her. "Please don't leave me!" There was no denying the short little girl squeezing Desirae to death was her sister, Maggie. A pair of blue eyes, so similar to her own, stared up at her pleading for her to stay. Almost forcing her to not abandon their owner. They had been overflowing with tears recently. Maggie's cheeks were bright pink.

"I-I can't stay, Maggie." Desirae was on the verge of tears herself.

"Why?" Maggie hadn't had Desirae's experience with holding her emotions back. One single tear started to fall down her cheek. Desirae quickly wiped the drop away, and hated herself for bringing this pain on her. A twelve-year-old should not have to say goodbye to their only sister.

But the fault didn't land singly on her. She tried to remind herself of the damage the Ministry has begun to put on all of them. "I can't stay here. If I do I'll never be free, and if I try to stay free I don't know what will happen to you." The Ministry had been nothing but kind to all werewolves who play by their rules in the past. Desirae didn't know what would happen to the werewolves that refuse to be compliant now.

"Let me go with you, Desie."

Desirae got out of her sister's grip, and started fixing Maggie's crooked Hufflepuff tie. "Absolutely not. Do you know how worried, mum, and dad, would be if you left with me? It's too dangerous out there for you."

"Why, because I'm little?" She did not care for her little sister's intolerance with people referring to her as such. She was, in fact, little. Even for a twelve-year-old she was small.

"No. You are going to stay here because you need to be educated, right Professor?" He seemed happy to get a word in. The professor's hair tuned back to it's usually shade of turquoise as he reached into his cloak, and pulled out a chocolate bar for Maggie to have.

"Don't worry, Miss Everdeen. Your sister isn't going anywhere." Maggie's face brightened. "Really?"

"Really, really, Maggie. Do you think we let just anyone walk out of these gates?" Lupin was Desirae's favorite teacher, but now it seemed even he had gone against her. "Maggie, could you please go find Professor Longbottom, and deliver this to him?" He handed her a tiny note. The little girl looked thrilled to be asked to do anything for the teacher notorious for giving chocolate to his helpers.

"Right away, Sir." She looked back at Desirae, and her happiness dwindled. "You'll be here at lunch?"

She put on a reassuring smile for her sister, "Of course I'll be here. I'll even sit with you." A look of true joy passed over Maggie's face before she ran off to find the Herbology professor.

She was shooting daggers at her head of house, but he didn't even seem to be noticing. "Why don't we talk on our way back up to the castle? I can't be late for my first class." Lupin started walking without a reply, and was expecting her to follow. She had already told Maggie she was staying. She couldn't leave now, so she followed his shadow. After a few feet he stopped for her to catch up to him.

"Are you happy now?" She usually wouldn't use such a tone with a teacher, but she never expected this from Lupin.

"Why would I be happy? Lycanthropes are now being forced to marry, and my brightest pupil is a werewolf. Look at the wonderfully hidden package in your hand. You do have a gift for transfiguration," Desirae was still furious at him for using Maggie against her. "I want you to consider all your options. I'll excuse you from my class. Read whatever is in that package, and I'll give you participation points for the day."

"Some students already saw it. I can't be excused from my classes. It'll just make them wonder even more. A few might have already figured out my secret." There had been mostly fifth years staring at the owl this morning, but there had been some in her own year close enough to see.

"They are going to find out soon enough."

She had spent her whole life making sure that wouldn't happen. "Could this law really out me as a werewolf?"

Lupin put his hand on her shoulder as an unspoken act of support. "I don't know of anyone who has gotten married in their seventh year."

As the sea of Hufflepuff students leading from the direction of the kitchens died down she found herself alone by the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. There was no password, riddle, or words of bigotry said to get the door to reveal itself. You simply had to stand in front of the wall, and speak or think of something kind, loyal, or hard working. With that information it would seem the easiest common room to get into, but for a bitter teenager it's the worst idea ever. It isn't how to get in, but why. If the intentions are pure anyone may enter with ease. If the student trying to get in has a grudge against another, and only wants to fight, they will be shut out.

"I tried to get, Professor Lupin, to let me go to class this morning." Desirae didn't care if it was said aloud. No one was around to hear. Her hard work paid off. The beautifully carved, wooden door appeared. The atmosphere around Desirae completely changed once inside. The dark halls were underground, and only illuminated by fire light. The common room let off its a own light. As if it sensed the time of day, and brought the sun's light straight into the room. There were candles for the late evenings, but none were lit. The fireplace was only used at night in the warm months.

She couldn't risk another student catching her with the papers, so Desirae turned away from the comfortable armchairs and went to her dorm. Only the common room, and dorms, had natural lighting. The huge round tunnels leading to them were illuminated by torches. Hagrid would probably have to bend, but the sealing never bothered even the tallest of Hufflepuffs. As she followed the familiar path she wondered what the wild lycanthropy sufferers lived in. Caves smaller than the tunnels maybe.

Her dormitory was all the way at the end, branching off to the left as the main tunnel ended. Only a few feet in was the door with the gold number seven nailed into the wood. She had lived in this dorm room for six years, and now the final number had been placed. Next year it will turn back to one again. Another group of Hufflepuff girls will be getting their exercise for the day by walking all the way here. With the Marriage Law in effect Desirae had no way of knowing what she would be doing in a year, but there will be another group of girl calling this room their home away from home.

The door creaked as it opened, but there was no one but Desirae to hear it. The room was shaped like a dome, and had six beds circled around it. The one directly across from the door belonged to her. Desirae took off her shoes, and closed the black and yellow curtains around her. She placed the small envelope in front of her, and took out her wand. With a slight wave it turned back into the big, hideous, orange package it truly was.

Desirae opened it, and took out the neat pile of parchment that felt like a twenty pound weight inside. She was sure that was only due to the dread of having to read, and find a way to get around, them. She had no intention of following any orders given to her by the Ministry, but now she would at least know what she would have to escape from. There was at least fifteen sheets to read through. Some were clipped together, and some were on their own. At the top was a letter addressed specifically to her.

Dear Miss Everdeen,

We know that your case is special given that you have decided to join the civilized world, and are still in your last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We applaud you for your intelligence, and wish for you to be a model for all that did not do the same. This law may cause some inconvenience for you. We here at the Ministry hope that you can find that the good qualities of this law outweigh the bad.

You have most likely made friends with your fellow students, and this will help you now. You may already have someone special to share your life with, and if so we encourage you to ask for his hand. If you do not have anyone willing to make that commitment a young man has already stepped forward from Hogwarts to marry you. He does not know the identity of his possible bride to be, but he is willing to help you. He has shown his intelligence by assuming there is a student in his year suffering from lycanthropy. He came forward to assure that you had someone to marry. The coupling process here at the Ministry still needs to go over some information to see if the two of you would be a good match for marriage. If you wish to take his offer fill out the questionnaire packet in this mailing, and send it back to us.

If you do decide to send your personal information in, and the two of you are compatible, we want you to know that you may back out of the engagement at any time. You must be married by the deadline you will find in this envelope though. Please look through the information concerning the Werewolf Marriage Law. You may write a letter to us if you have any problems understanding the conditions of this law. We hope you find everything to your liking, and wish you a happy marriage.

Sincerely,

James Colon

The shock that someone had already figured out there was a werewolf in the castle was nothing compared to knowing James Colon had written this letter himself. The man that started this bad dream had written directly to her. She had no idea why, but that didn't stop her from hating the letter even more than she already did. If she ever had a chance to meet him on a full moon she would most likely slaughter him with or without wolfsbane potion. After coming to this conclusion she felt a bit unlike herself. She had never gotten out of hand on a full moon.

As a child her parents couldn't afford the advanced potion, and neither of them had the skill to brew it. She had been locked away in the basement. Desirae had never been let free on a full moon tell she came to Hogwarts. After three years hiding out in the Shrieking Shack under the influence of wolfsbane potion she started venturing into the woods. No creature was strong enough to face her, so she did not fear the Forbidden Forest on a full moon.

As she locked away this new found anger Desirae started to think clearly on what this letter meant. She didn't have to run. There was someone willing to help her. She wondered what kind of person would give up their own freedom to help a werewolf. Someone that obviously was not prejudices of people with the affliction.

Underneath the letter she found the packet Colon's letter had referred to. Desirae briefly scanned the first page. There was an introduction explaining what she already knew. They needed her information to give a proper calculation of whether or not she would make a good wife to someone she didn't know. Not that she was going to fill it out. It seemed to have all the normal questions needed for such a process on the first page, though she had no true knowledge on how someone would go about finding a spouse by these questions.

At first they seemed like simple everyday questions: Name, age, date of birth, education, employment, est. Then Desirae flipped to the next page. It went into more personal topics such as the age the person was when infected with lycanthropy, parental information, and living habits. Finally the last three pages was a personality questionnaire dealing with social behavior, values, emotional levels, and temperament. It even had a section on how the stages of the moon affects the person's mood and health. Included in this section was the question of whether or not the lycanthropy sufferer took wolfsbane potion, and what effects the use or nonuse of it had. All together it was five pages to sum up a person.

Moving on to the marriage law information felt like going back to everything Desirae had read in the Prophet. The only difference was that it came straight from the Ministry. The envelope had why the law was even thought of, which Desirae did not believe was for the unity of werewolves and wizards. It also had why the Wizengamot took so long to pass it. There had to be some dispute as to the morality of the law as it barely passed with a little over half of the Wizengamot favoring it. The information claims they were checking the legality, but most of the voters that did not win have to have a heart. Finally the new information she needed was added to the bottom of the pile. How the Werewolf Marriage Law Will Affect the Lives of Citizens and How to Follow it was the title of the parchment.

Desirae had to be married by Halloween. That was only two months away! After marriage the new couple had to live together. There were not so subtle hints that they were supposed to act like a married couple in love. The whole thing was written to sound like this marriage law was a happy thing. Trying to convince the two spouses they were going into a marriage they actually wanted.

Then it when on to discuss the employment of the husband and wife. Finding work as a werewolf in the wizarding community was almost impossible, but this paper insured that this law would help. Being married to a werewolf made finding a job almost as impossible. With so many of the wizarding community getting married to werewolves it insured that businesses would start hiring both. Desirae believed they might get lenient on hiring wizards and witches married to werewolves. Lycanthropy sufferers were never going to be fully accepted by the community, and Desirae had never tried to convince herself otherwise.

The only people she had ever felt loved by was her family. That is what made this law so hard to fight. If she left she would be leaving them. Her parents would always worry about her if she left. Not knowing if she was truly safe. She would always tell them she was if she found some ink and parchment, but they know her so well. They would know she could be lying to them. How could she leave now knowing there was a way to stay? She could ask for a complete stranger's help, and in doing so keep her family together and as worry free as they could be. She knew her parents worried enough already. Having a daughter afflicted with lycanthropy isn't something a parent can handle without worry.

But the image of her parents being questioned on her whereabouts by Aurors is what drove her to fill out the packet. Just because the Ministry says any werewolf that does not want to abide by the law can leave doesn't necessarily mean they will keep that promise. What if they start searching for all the rouge lycanthropy sufferers? Her parents could be punished for her being a coward.

It took her the rest of the class period to answer every question. Desirae quickly went to the Owlery, and sent an envelope back to the Ministry. In that envelope was the packet, and her freedom.

Desirae made it to her second class with less than five seconds to spare. Desirae almost ran into Professor Patil at the door. The charms teacher did not look impressed, but she didn't comment on her almost being late. Desirae took that as Patil's way of giving her a break considering the morning she had. Desirae took the last seat left. It was next to a Gryffindor. Desirae was almost sure his name was Peter.

Professor Patil started off giving a long lecture on how it was their last year of school, and they needed to start thinking on their future. Desirae had already set her destiny in motion. There was nothing to do now but wait. So she zoned off for most of the class period. Even when the teacher assigned then to work with their desk partner she didn't even try. Neither did the Peter boy, so this partnership worked out well for them. Neither one of them tried to get the other to work, and they spent most of the class hour in silence.

That silence was rudely broken when he started trying to make small talk. "Hi. I'm Peter. How's your day going?" He had a smile on his face, but Desirae could tell he was nervous for some reason.

Desirae was having the worst day of her life, but she had her cover ready. "Okay. How has your day been so far?"

Desirae could tell he was actually thinking on his answer. In her bad mood she wondered if some people were actually as idiotic as the boy in front of her. "Okay, I guess."

Even though she didn't want this marriage, Desirae hoped the guy willing to marry her wasn't as brainless as this Peter kid.

A/N Please tell me what you think in a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Next chapter. Desirae makes a shocking discovery! Let's read to find out what she discovered. ^_^

The world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K., but all characters that aren't mentioned in her wonderful series belong to me.

If you like this please review, and if you don't I would still love a review with your rant on my writing, and/or plot so far.

Only three days later did Desirae discover the identity of the boy that volunteered to marry her. She received a letter back from the newly established Marriage Law Office, only two days after the law had come into effect. It informed her of the positive match, and told her the date she would meet her "could be" husband.

Lupin walked into potions that Wednesday to call her out. As she followed her Head of House, she asked if it was time. She didn't have to explain the question any further.

"Yes. A few Ministry employees are here to see you." They walked in silence as Desirae took in the information.

"And?"

"I didn't know a student had come forward to marry you." The air around them was uncomfortable, though it was just the conversation. Lupin had been the first to welcome Desirae to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The professor had not feared her like some that sat at the staff table.

"That probably means he's from another house," she reasoned.

"Most likely," replied her teacher. She hoped it wasn't a Slytherin trying to marry her just to kill her later. In ways, death seemed better than having to go through with this though. She wouldn't be stuck dealing with the regret of knowing she ruined someone's life. Marrying her would be choosing a life of pain, regret, and most likely fear. No seventeen year old boy could understand what this decision would mean for his quality of life.

"If you two are compatible, I'm sure he will be a good husband. He's already shown his bravery, and kind heart. He doesn't even know who you are, and still wants to go through with this. You could be an insane clean freak for all he knows." Lupin was trying to make her think positive. The stranger could change his mind whenever he pleased, and she would be left to defend herself against the Ministry.

Desirae forced her growing hatred for the government she had been raised to praise since birth aside. "Would that be a bad quality in a wife?"

"For me it would be a nightmare." The professor grinned as they walked closer to Desirae's fate. "Thankfully my wife is a little lenient about my untidy lifestyle."

"That's good." She had nothing else to say. Desirae had planned to live a life alone. She wasn't supposed to deal with someone's bad habits, and they weren't supposed to deal with her, well, everything! She had heard loving someone was accepting their faults, and her family loved her unconditionally, though it burdened them greatly. They were hard wired to do so. She would never find love when forced, and no one should be forced to love her.

Continuing the conversation would be useless, and Desirae quickly found herself in the library. Sitting in front of her was the Minister of Magic, and he quickly rose to shake her hand. Kingsley Shacklebolt, had been the perfect man for the job after the war, and the country had been thriving under him. Somehow he had been replaced with a beady eyed man named Seamus Hunter. Desirae's instincts went into full alert at the sight of him.

Her animal nature told her to either scramble out the door as fast as she could, or fight for her life. She had never encountered anyone like him. He smelled all wrong. The mixture of chewing tobacco and something different. Something she could not place. A fragrance that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight, and made her hands shaky as they greeted each other. His firm grip was intimidating, but she was meant to feel intimidated. Hunter was the leader of Wizarding Britain. He had the power to have her killed if he wanted, and something in the moment made her keep going back to the conclusion that if she messed with the minister that may be the outcome.

"Good afternoon Miss Everdeen. I'm so pleased to meet you. I have heard of your outstanding courage. I hope this law pleases you. It will help you come out of your shell, and be proud of what you are," She reluctantly took the seat he offered her. There was no pride in what she was, even she knew that. "As soon as the general public starts to accept you I'm sure you will see the benefits of this arrangement."

"Did you ever think of the possible negative result? What if it only brings more prejudice on werewolves?"

He looked befuddled. "I'm not sure what you mean."

She tried to pick her words carefully. "With all due respect Minister, what if it only makes the problem worse?"

He chuckled, and Desirae's stomach knotted up like she would be sick. "There is nothing to worry about, my dear. The Werewolf Rebellion has dwindled into almost nothing. They are no threat." Honestly, she hadn't been thinking about her own kind.

Desirae heard footsteps coming from behind her. Why did they sound familiar? A simple step she had heard daily but never paid attention. As she turned they reached her chair, and standing there was Peter. "Hi." He was nervous just like the day they had their first short conversation.

"Hi." Desirae hated that her own voice sounded jittery.

"Desirae, this is Peter Rosenberg. He's in Gryffindor, and the same year as yourself." Professor Lupin put one hand on her shoulder. "Peter, this is Desirae Everdeen."

Peter was wearing a polite smile as he informed him that they had already met. "… We take charms together Professor." Lupin liked this, and asked how the class was going for both of them.

"Neither of us have a lot of natural talent for it, but we work well together." They sat doing nothing a few days ago. Recalling that particular class, Desirae thought it didn't seem like work.

"I don't know about Peter, but I'm still passing the class."

"That's good to hear. Desirae is one of my star pupils, and I wouldn't want her to ruin her chances of graduating because of a failing Charms grade."

The Minister must have missed having all his usual attention and probably wanted to get back to his job. "I'm glad to hear you two already know each other considering the amount of time you will be spending together after today, hopefully the rest of your lives." His joke was missed by everyone in the room except for himself, because no one followed in his laughter.

Peter took the chair across from Desirae and folded his arms in front of him. "I'm so pleased that Desirae has someone like you to look out for her. I believe the two of you will be very happy together." Something about the glint in the Minister's eyes didn't seem right to Desirae. "The two of you have a lot to discuss, dates for one thing. It's only a short period until Halloween. You can dive right in and get married today. As the Minister of Magic, I have the authority to wed the two of you. Or you can decide on a later date if you both would like to get to know one another."

"I will leave that to Desirae to decide," Peter turned to his bride-to-be with a grin, "If that's okay with you? It doesn't really matter to me. My decision to marry you is final, whether it's today or two months from now."

He seemed so sure of himself. Just the other day he had been nervous and now he was completely set on marrying her. Desirae couldn't help but be suspicious of his reasoning. "The only question I have before hand is why?"

Peter looked around at the small group all waiting for an answer. "My grandmother was a werewolf. She died four years ago. She was always against the Ministry's views on werewolves even before she was turned. When I found out about this law I took it upon myself to help in any way I could." He's answer was sincere, and at least he showed some dislike for the Ministry. At least Desirae wouldn't have to spend her life with a complete moron who blindly followed their government.

"This is a very noble and selfless thing to do, Mr. Rosenberg. I hope that this law will show you the Ministry has changed it's views from the time your grandmother was young. This is a time of peace, and we plan to keep it that way." The threat in Hunter's tone was eminent. His message was clear: Do not get in this law's way. The hint of death could have been exaggerated in Desirae's mind, but something about the Minister made her believe he would stop at nothing to keep the country inline.

"Well, was that answer good enough for you, Miss Everdeen? I found it a perfectly acceptable reason to help you." Lupin seemed to ignore the Minister's hostile nature so naturally. There was only a flicker of irritation that could been seen through his eyes.

"Can we just get this over with?" Desirae had found his story moving, but she didn't want to stay in the company of Seamus Hunter for much longer.

The Minister pulled out a paper that he unfolded and sat on the desk. It was a marriage contract. "Now, as you say your vows the contract will fill them in. Could you please stand and take each others hands." The two stood up and went to the end of the table. Desirae hadn't thought about vows. What could she vow to the guy that was willing to save her life? She took Peter's hands and immediately a strand of pink emerged and curled around their arms.

"Do you Peter Rosenberg take Desirae Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

There was no hesitation in the boy's answer. "I do."

"And do you Desirae Everdeen take Peter Rosenberg to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." And in that moment she realized that even though she didn't know him she believed she wouldn't regret this. He didn't seem to regret his decision, and wasn't holding back in the slightest. Peter at least believed he was ready for this.

"Do either of you wish to say anything further?"

Before Desirae could answer Peter put his foot down. "No. I'm planning on going into law Minister. I've researched the repercussions of that contract."

"Fair enough." Hunter gave an eerie grin. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife." The pink strands retreated down each arm and formed two wedding bands on both of their ring fingers. Peter and Desirae released each other and stood there for a while in silence. Finally, Lupin cleared the dead air.

"There's still one last thing that needs to be done before the marriage is final. We need both of you to sign the contract. I must also sign, for I am your witness." Peter took a quill he had in his bag and signed the bottom of the contract. He then handed the quill to Desirae. She quickly scribbled her signature next to his and handed it to Lupin.

"I guess I'll be heading back to class now." She quickly turned around and started walking toward the door.

"No, Mrs. Rosenberg, you won't be. Your last class of the day will be getting out in ten minutes. You would get there as your class was leaving."

Desirae was starting to get irritated with her head. "Fine," She turned around and faced Lupin with a look of defiance that she had never shown to him before. "then I'm going to my dorm."

"Technically it's not your dorm anymore." Lupin didn't look angry with her, instead there was a note of pity on his face. "The law says you have to live together. The school has already made arrangements for the two of you to have your own living quarters. It's right around the corner."

That information just made her anger go sky high. "So they put us by the library! Like that's not the perfect place to have everyone notice. People will be walking right by all the time. Why not put a marquee sign, just in case everyone didn't already know?" Peter's eyes popped in surprise at his wife's outburst. Desirae believed he would soon be realizing he made a big mistake marrying her, especially if the people in charge continue to infuriate her. Desirae knows she has a bit of an anger issue when it comes to authority figures.

"I really think you should see the location before you judge so quickly. Twenty points from Hufflepuff. You know better than to snap about things you don't understand, especially at me," Lupin snapped at her.

"Do you think I care about house points right now?" Desirae whipped back at him.

Peter stepped in, "Desirae, I really think Professor Lupin is right. We should look at it first and then decide. The teachers in this school aren't idiots. They would never choose a spot unless they believed it would help us."

"And we do have a second location that is more remote if you think that we haven't done a good enough job giving you two privacy," Lupin spoke calmly, he was aware how sensitive Desirae was at the moment.

"Fine. Lead the way." Desirae was still not happy, but she knew that the time for her attitude had passed. Lupin wouldn't intentionally try to put her in harm's way.

Desirae was soon regretting her outburst. Their living quarters were very well hidden. They were around the corner, all the way down the hall, and hidden behind a portrait of a sweet looking woman holding a rose. Her name was Hannah and she would only open to the two occupants. No one went down this hall. They all followed the normal path to the library that branched off to the left. At least Desirae and Peter would never be late for Charms class.

Inside there was a living room decorated with a brown matching couch and armchair. The windows were decorated with forest green curtains, and there was a fireplace for warmth. The hard wood flooring completed the earthy and comfortable feel. There were two doors leading off of the room. One was a bedroom decorated in more earthy tones. The bed had forest green blankets, and the window had brown curtains. There was definitely a theme going on here.

Desirae loved it. It felt like home already. It was relaxing, and reminded her of the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Peter was smiling, so she assumed he liked it as well. The bathroom was complete with both a shower and a bath big enough to relax in. Desirae was already making plans to spend her day after the next full moon in it.

"I'll leave you two alone now. I'm sure you have a lot to discuss."

They sat in the living room trying to find a way to break the ice. "Do you like Quidditch?"

Desirae had to smile at the typical guy topic. "I'm not a big fan, but I do know some about the game. I never miss a Hufflepuff match, but that's only out of loyalty, not true infatuation for the game."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes, I have a sister named Maggie. She's in her second year," She wasn't going to mention that her sister was the reason for their marriage. Peter may be her husband, but she didn't want to spill her feelings out on the first day. "How about you?"

"Two, both in Gryffindor, one sister and a brother. Paul is in second, and Greta is in fifth." He grinned. "Greta actually gave me the idea. She knew that I wanted to help, so she told me to 'stop whining about it and marry a werewolf!' I was getting a bit annoying ranting about the unfairness of this law."

"So you married me to try and stop the law? How in the world did you think marrying me would help?"

**Peter looked at her with confusion planted on his face. "It helped you didn't it?" Desirae had to agree with him. The marriage did help one single person, but what about the rest of the population? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next few days went by surprisingly fast. The newlyweds found themselves going along with an easy rutian. Desirae slept in the bedroom, while Peter found a comfy enough place on the couch in the living room. The two gave one another plenty of time in the lavatory preparing for their days. They walked to breakfast together, and the conversations they shared during these walks were enlightening for Desirae. Finally, after so many years, she had found someone to talk to. Granted the acquaintances were forced into spending time with each other. They had to breath the same air, so why not take some time to get to know one another.

Peter turned out to be quite different from her original opinion. School work seemed to be one of their most common topics. Peter was one of the school's top students. There were a couple Ravenclaws that were above him in marks, but he was the smartest Gryffindor of their year. Desirae quickly discovered he had a fondness for Defence Against the Dark Arts which made her question his future plans.

"Why not go into Auror work, or become a teacher of defence if you like it so much?" she asked on their way down to breakfast on the third day of their marriage.

"I just think I should fight and defend the people I love and my community in another way. Yes, Auror work is important, and I believe everyone should know how to defend themselves, but violence isn't always the solution. On important matters it's the laws that are made for the bettering of our community that make the difference. Enforcing them is the Auror Office's job."

Desirae found his opinion fascinating and agreed with him. There was only one problem with his statement. "If the Auror Office is in charge of enforcing laws, what will happen when the public starts going against the most recent decision made by the Wizengamot?"

"That is a question we can not answer tell the public actually starts retaliating." Peter's face was solemn as he spoke and he looked to the stone floor as they kept walking in silence for a few moments.

"Do you think that will happen anytime soon?"

"I'm no seerer, but I think it will start any day now."

It turns out that Peter's prediction had been wrong. As they approached the Great Hall an unusual amount of noise was radiating from the open doors. The hall was alive with people standing in huddles in the middle of the walkways between the house tables discussing with their friends and some were waving prophets around exaggerating their comments as most of the people in their individual groups agreed to whatever statements they were trying to make. Maggie came running to them, swerving through the crowd of students at a surprising speed.

"Deserae! People are talking about riots in the streets!"

"What do you mean riots? Who's protesting?"

Petter took a copy of the Daily Prophet from a fellow Gryffindor that had moved to the newlyweds with a much slow and dignified manner then Maggie. Peter skimmed the front page rapidly. His hands clinched to the sides of the paper threatening to tear it apart. "The people are doing more than protesting. What started out as a protest of the law ended up with one shop window being destroyed, and the shop keeper badly injured."

Desirea covered her mouth with her palm to restrain the sounds of shock and horror from being released. "Who would do such a thing? And why?"

"Apparently the old shopkeeper in Diagon Alley was spouting off prejudiced remarks about werewolves as the protesters marched by. The protesters were against werewolves being forced to marry. They wanted freedom for all... The old man just came from another generation you know? Another background that taught him from a young age to hate anything that wasn't what they considered normal."

"You got all that from reading a prophet? It really says all that?" Maggie was looking at Peter with adoration.

Peter colored at her childish wonderment. "No. It was just my way of looking at the situation. Empathy is an important part of understanding people's behavior."

"Maggie stop staring. It's not polite."

Desirae went about her day in a blur. She knew that Peter was probably right about the reasoning for the shopkeepers actions. That didn't make her first reaction of finding out the acts leading to his current state any different. All her sympathy had gone from her mind the moment she heard of his prejudiced remarks. She herself had never been on the receiving end of any hateful comments, but her knowledge of them kept her from revealing herself to anyone she did not deam a necessity to know. Just as she was contemplating this walking away from her potions classroom she found herself surrounded by Slytherins.

The boy in front of her was a well known Slytherin in their year. He was the best Chaser Slytherin had seen in years. Flanked on either side of him his Beaters looked intimidating. As she looked at all the faces standing around her in a circle she noticed that it was the whole Slytherin team minus two. Potter and Malfoy were not with them. Whatever they were planning their captain was not aware of it.

"I've been wondering how we weren't informed of your filth till now. None of us had even heard your name tell the end of it was changed." Cormac was standing in front of her with a crooked smile that would usually send most of the Slytherin horse fainting. "But now I understand. You are a lone wolf." The Beater to his left gave an incredibly accurate howl while the rest of Cormac's gang laughed.

"What do you want Cormac?" Desirae wasn't impressed with this little show, and stood her ground as the laughter died down.

Cormac's eye's suddenly turned from playful humour to deadly discussed. "I want you out of here. I don't think our parents will be too thrilled when they find out a stinking werewolf is in the same school as us. We came here to tell you to leave before you're kicked out."

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." Desirae was actually smiling as his rage began to grow. She found that his meaningless threats amused her in some way. Desirae highly doubted that McGonagall would turn her away, even if she did receive howlers from these pure-blood idiots' parents.

Desirae should have found her situation more threatening. Maybe if she hadn't of handled it so lightly the big bloke to the right of their leader wouldn't have snatched her up by the throat so quickly. Maybe she would have seen it coming and blocked him somehow. But she didn't take her first encounter with prejudice seriously. So before she had a chance to react her feet here off the floor in a circle filled with Slytherins males much bigger and stronger then herself.

A blazing white light glimmered past her and another of red hit her assailant in the arm holding her up. Desirae dropped to the floor and quickly found her footing again. Retrieving her wand from her robes she looked behind her to find two Hufflepuffs. Cormac was screaming on his hand and knees.

"Oie, scatter before we do the same to the rest of you!" The tall and rather buff guy said before the rest of the slytherins picked their leader up off the floor. They quickly left the scene the way they had come.

"Wow Matt. I've never seen you so riled." The red head girl, Tennay was her name if Desirae's memory was correct, looked impressed as she clung to his arm.

He smiled at the girl on his arm before replying with a simple, "Well, it's not every day you get to send a group of Slytherin idiots screaming for their mommies is it?"

A/N Please review :)


End file.
